


Corner

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: It’s been two weeks and a day since Shadow’s been brought back—through a weird, Dark Mirror ritual Vio shouldn’t have done but did anyway, and now he’s expected to live some normal life with all of the Links? He has a bunch of questions he wants to ask—but he can’t ask just anyone. He wants his answers from Vio.Of course, things aren’t actually normal.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Corner

Shadow doesn’t think he should be nearly as interested in Vio’s morning activities as he is, but he can’t help it. For the past two weeks, every morning, Vio sits down in the same chair, always with a different book, always dressed in his same outfit, and he reads for exactly an hour. Like everything is normal.

It’s been two weeks and a day since Shadow’s been brought back—through a weird, Dark Mirror ritual Vio shouldn’t have done but did anyway, and now he’s expected to live some normal life with all of the Links? He has a bunch of questions he wants to ask—but he can’t ask just anyone. He wants his answers from Vio.

Of course, things aren’t actually normal. Shadow is pretty sure that hiding in darkened corners and watching the Links isn’t normal—well, it kind of is, but it’s apparently been a long time and he hasn’t done it in a long time, but now they just greet him. He’ll be in the corner, watching Red cook, trying to not be noticed and without even facing him, Red will chirp, “Morning,” and he’ll be the only one in the room. He’ll be in a hallway and Green will stop in his tracks and ask ”Shadow, is that you?” And he hisses like some stray, wild cat, and Green just shrugs it off, like it’s normal for shadows in the corner to hiss. Blue even occasionally greets him, and sometimes faces him, so he can lock eyes with him, and they’ll just stare awkwardly until Blue says, “Nice talking to you,” and leaves like they had some sort of conversation.

Vio—on the other hand—doesn’t greet him in the same way. He had, once—when he was first back and it was all a blur to Shadow, barely remembered—slightly high off of a bunch of potions meant to act as pain killers, still in pain and lethargic—but apparently, Vio had expressed some happiness on seeing him and (although Shadow distinctly remembered feeling just the slightest bit of joy at seeing him too) Shadow had flipped out and called him a liar. He is pretty sure he tried to attack Vio, but the feeling of someone’s arms around him, physically restraining him and holding him back from Vio is faint. He remembers not seeing Vio for hours. He remembers Vio did come in eventually, felt for a pulse, did minor, meaningless things to him but didn’t say a word and Shadow let him until they locked eyes. He remembers seeing Vio’s lips moving, feeling a hand run through his hair and then Vio didn’t speak to him again. He still hasn’t. He nods in acknowledgement in the hallways sometimes, but that’s about it.

He doesn’t like being around the other Links—he stays a good distance away from them, usually the length of the room. This is the closest he will ever get to Vio, and it’s pretty damn close.

The chair Vio sits in is in the corner of a room—during this part of the morning, Shadow is always in that corner, behind that chair and—he hates to admit it—he likes to watch Vio read.

A part of him—a part of him he hates—feels like he belongs in this corner. He could live here—watch Vio, see him every so often and hopefully no one will notice him. He doesn’t want to be noticed, he doesn’t want to be here. ~~On the other hand, though, this is exactly what Shadow wants. The Links are making an effort, for once, it feels like someone cares about his existence, he wants to take it at face value, but he can’t, he can’t, he can’t. He feels so conflicted.~~

He can smell whatever soap Vio uses to wash his hair from where he is. He rises onto his toes and props his elbows up on the chair, above Vio’s head. He inhales as deeply and quietly as he can—maybe this is strange, but Vio smells like heaven ~~even though he’s a lying, backstabbing traitor and Shadow hates his guts.~~

Whatever Vio’s reading seems interesting. Vio finishes his books so quickly, he isn’t sure and he isn’t _amazing_ when it comes to reading. In the time it takes for him to read two or three pages, Vio can read twenty. Shadow does not get far, secretly reading over Vio’s shoulder ~~his shoulders look broader than usual, did they change? Is that a thing, do shoulder change? Are those the same shoulders he wrapped his arm around in the fire temple? The same ones he found himself wanting to kiss along with every other part of Vio, was that weird? Was it normal to have feelings like that?~~ But it’s the only time he really gets to spend with Vio—and he likes spending time with Vio. He just doesn’t want Vio to know that.

Vio’s thumb goes to the corner of the page and flips it—Shadow hears him sigh and ease himself into the chair more, his eyes scanning over the page. Something inside Shadow’s chest melts.

He gets just a bit closer—Vio smells like tea leaves. It’s good. It’s addicting. 

Suddenly, Vio looks up— _at him._ ~~Shadow waits for his gaze to pierce through him, to realize that Vio isn’t seeing him.~~

For a minute, they’re just staring. Vio doesn’t really emote. “You’re closer than usual,” he says.

Shadow briefly wonders if Vio noticed him sniffing his hair (and wonders if he can convince Vio somehow to stay still while he sniffs it some more). He isn’t sure what to do—does he disappear again? Hiss like a cat and duck down?

Shadow kind of does the latter—he ducks, as if he’s avoiding Vio’s gaze. He hears the chair squeak as Vio adjusts himself and throws his arms over the top of the chair, turning to face him. “I didn’t think you noticed me,” he says.

“Of course I have,” Vio says. They lock eyes again—Shadow looks away. “I’ve noticed you doing it for the past two weeks.” Shadow bristles, Vio continues. “Normally, I’d have called you out on it, but I know you aren’t doing it with the intention of intimidating me or invading y privacy or anything. You aren’t a stalker.”

Shadow isn’t entirely sure—Vio doesn’t know the half of what Shadow’s seen through the Dark Mirror. Now, it’s just in person.

“Do you want to talk?” Vio asks. Shadow shifts. “I know you’re having trouble adjusting. I know it’s partially my fault.”

Shadow nearly loses it. His clenches his fist. “It’s completely your fault,” he spits, but it lacks venom.

Vio’s hand reaches down—and starts playing with his hair. “Right.” Gently, Vio’s fingers work out a knot. “Goddesses, your hair is soft.” Shadow almost pulls away. “Have I told you I’m sorry yet?” He asks.

Shadow shrugs.

“Well, I am.” Shadow rolls his eyes and leans into the touch. “I didn’t take into account how much it’d really affect you, I guess.”

“I can tell.” All is silent.

Vio sighs. “I really am sorry. You weren’t supposed to get hurt, Shadow. ...At that point of time, my every action was more of a reaction. I knew you were hurting people, I knew you had to be stopped—and I...I assumed breaking the Dark Mirror would stop you.” Shadow pulls away. “I didn’t think it’d kill you. I didn’t want to kill you.” Shadow crosses his arms over his chest. “I...I really didn’t. And I didn’t want to live with myself knowing I hurt you like that, and that you died...likely still angry at me. Likely still hurting. You mean a lot to me, Shadow—I didn’t think I meant so much to you.” Shadow can’t look at him. “You’re allowed to be angry. You don’t have to forgive me. I...I’m just happy you’re back.

“Whenever you’re ready to speak to me, I’m here.” Vio isn’t touching him anymore—a part of him craves contact. “I’m ready to talk.”

Shadow crosses his arms tighter. “I’m still angry.”

“Okay.” Vio sighs. “I expected that.”

“Did you just like...intend to leave with me? With a broken mirror and a broken heart and just rejoin the others?”

Vio’s voice is soft. “Yes. Yes, I did. I...” His eyes are distant. “I knew you loved me...I wasn’t thinking about that. I...I was somehow constantly thinking about you, but not considering you. ...I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I _don’t,”_ Shadow says. He wants to disappear ~~but at the same time he wants to get closer, to throw himself in Vio’s arms and kiss his pale, beautiful face until he starts returning the kisses, which a part of him wants to take a while and the other wants to take forever~~ and get away from Vio.

“Don’t what?”

“Love you.” He’s shaking, but he doesn’t think it’s rage. “I hate your guts.” He isn’t entirely sure if it’s true, but if he wants to say it, it must be. He balances it out with something that is true. “And I can’t stop being so close to you.”

Vio leans away from him. “Well,” he says, and he doesn’t sound angry or upset and Shadow hates that too. “You shouldn’t be close to or with someone if you hate their guts.”

“His,” Shadow says. “It’s just you. You’re a his.”

“I am,” Vio sighs and he turns back in his chair and keeps reading.

Shadow stays down, on the floor. He brings his knees to his chest and doesn’t move for hours—his emotions are a swirled mess inside of his chest. He can’t make any sense out of the tangled mess.

The next morning, Vio’s back in the chair again, reading a different book. Shadow is still behind him and not even three minutes into Vio’s usual hour, he turns around and peers over the chair at him. “Do you still hate my guts?” He asks.

Shadow doesn’t answer, just glares.

Vio’s quiet before he sighs. “You can. It’s fine. You can hate me. I get it. But...if you’re going to hate me, do you have to be so close?”

Shadow scowls. “I was here first. And...I’ve always hated you.” That last bit is a lie, not always. He used to be so in love—he still kind of is. “You’re the one getting close. If you know I’m back there, watching you, why haven’t you said anything before? Or moved?”

Vio shrugs, like it’s nothing, and some part of Shadow interprets that as if _he’s_ nothing. “It’s just a part of my routine now. It feels normal.”

“This is normal for you?” Shadow scoffs. “This doesn’t feel normal.”

Vio hums. “I guess it’s not. It’s just become routine. I read here for an hour and you watch me. This is the only time I get to spend with you.”

“I wonder whose fault that is.”

Vio sighs. “I...I want you to feel welcome here, Shadow. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” His book is closed, in his hand. “I’m going to go up to my room instead to read. I don’t want to be around you if you don’t want me around you.”

“That’s not normal.”

Vio shakes his head. “Well...It _can_ be.” He gets to his feet. “It can be a new routine. Whatever. I’m here to talk whenever you want.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Shadow ~~lies~~ says.

Vio locks eyes with him—Shadow wonders if he’d still smell absolutely amazing. “Well, I’m still here.” He turns, looks at the door that leads to the hallway. “I’m in my room if you need me.” Shadow ducks down farther, until Vio’s footsteps fade and his bedroom door closes. Slowly, he gets up.

It takes a minute to work up the courage to move from in the corner, behind the chair, to closer in the middle of the room. He sits in the chair Vio was just in—the cloth is still warm.

And it smells like Vio.

Shadow hides when he thinks someone else has entered the room, not wanting to be caught aggressively sniffing the chair because he isn’t sure if he can come up with a good enough answer if someone were to ask—a good enough answer that is also a lie. He’s back in the corner, back behind the chair.

Green stands in the middle of the room. “Where’s Vio?” He asks. Shadow lowers himself to the ground. “Shadow Link, I _know_ you’re in here. ...I’m pretty sure you’re in here. Do you know what happened to Vio?”

Shadow wraps his arms around his knees, bringing the closer to his chest. He likes confined spaces, especially dark ones. This corner is great.

As if he somehow heard the shifting of cloth and appreciation for corners, Green says again. “Come on, you can’t hide forever.” Shadow disagrees.

Footsteps get closer—and then more distant. And then closer again. Someone climbs onto the chair and looks over at him—maybe he can’t hide forever. “Hey,” Green says. “Is the corner fun?”

“Yes,” he says.

Green nods. “Do you know where Vio went?” Shadow doesn’t even want to hear his name right now. “He’s in this chair every day, and you’re always in this room with him. He’s here for an hour. Is there a reason he isn’t here? Has he come down at all?”

“He’s in his room,” Shadow says.

Green nods again. “Are the two of you on speaking terms?”

Shadow sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Yeah,” Green responds. “He wasn’t sure yesterday either.”

There’s a brief period of time where they’re just looking at each other, leaving Shadow to mull over the thought that leaves him with—is Vio upset over that? Is he upset over it himself?

“You know, you don’t have to hide,” Green tells him. “We aren’t about to hurt you. We set up a spot for you at the table, and gave you a bedroom and everything. You can join us. Anytime you want.”

“I don’t care,” he says, but his throat tightens at the thought of being at a table with them, next to Vio, just another member, not a stranger or an enemy.

“Well, the rest of us do. It’s there for you, whenever you decide you want it.” Green gets up. “I’m gonna go find Blue.” He leaves. Shadow waits for the hour—Vio’s reading hour—to be over. He’s pretty sure there’s about twenty minutes left.

After the hour he usually spends watching Vio read (though this hour, he didn’t get to really watch him, instead, sniffing and hiding behind the chair he usually sat in), Red goes into the kitchen and cooks things. Shadow usually watches in the corner, behind a counter that Red basically never uses. He is almost never facing Shadow, but he still usually knows he’s there. It’s nice—Shadow isn’t seen, but noticed. It’s his second favorite time of the day (his favorite time being the time he spends behind Vio’s chair). 

Red’s holding a knife, chopping something quickly before tucking something (bread, he’s pretty sure) into the oven and then going back to chopping. Red never asks questions—just says small, irrelevant, kind things and makes the occasional remark on how quiet Shadow’s being and then usually tells him he can say anything at some point. It’s nice.

Some time has passed since Red’s put whatever it is into the oven. “You know,” he says. “You can come out at any point, right?” He sets the knife down. “You don’t have to hide. You don’t _have_ to be quiet. Sometimes, you’re so quiet, I’m not even sure if you’re there.” He pulls whatever it is out of the oven and then turns to face him. “It’s not even that you don’t have to stay hidden. I mean, if you want to stay over there that’s fine, but...” He smiles brightly and Shadow would back up even more if there was more corner he could hide in, but his back’s already against a wall. “I would like to talk to you!”

All he can think about is Vio—ready to talk when he is, but he isn’t sure if he’s ever gonna be ready.

“...It doesn’t have to be about anything. You don’t have to tell me anything about whatever’s going on. It can be about small things. Things that don’t matter. I can teach you how to cook! You can help me! I’d like the company. No one else really has much of an interest in baking or cooking. They help sometimes, but...if you have an interest, you can tell me. And it’s okay that you’re watching.”

Shadow isn’t sure what to say.

“Anytime, Shadow Link, really. I like it now that you’re here. I mean...You kind of just stare at me, and I can feel your eyes boring holes into my skull and it’s kind of creepy, but I’m glad I’m not alone in here.”

He still isn’t sure what to say. Red cleans the knife he has real quick and then uses it to slice whatever he pulled out of the oven.

“You don’t have to call me that,” he says, but he doesn’t move from his corner.

Red stops what he’s doing and turns around. “What?”

“You don’t have to call me Shadow Link,” he says. He rubs at his wrist. “You can just call me Shadow. I don’t call you Red Link.”

“I didn’t think you called me anything!” Red exclaims happily. “I wasn’t even sure if you’ve spoke at all, since you came back. Shadow it is then.” He finishes slicing whatever it is, puts one slice on a plate grabs a fork and puts it on that counter he never uses. “That’s for you. If you want it. I won’t be offended if you don’t want it.”

There’s footsteps—someone’s entered. Red beams. “Oh, Blue, you just missed it! Shadow spoke!”

Blue scoops him up easily. “That’s great,” he says. He kisses his mouth—Shadow doesn’t understand that. Every once in awhile, Green will come in while Red is cooking, do a small task for him and then kiss him on the cheek. Once, Blue proceeded to press hi against a counter and made out with him for at least five minutes before Red had to check on something, and then Blue had left, and then Red had apologized for doing that with Blue in front of him. Red had also kissed Green multiple times on the cheek in the hallway—he didn’t know if that was a thing or if Red was just stringing them along. He wanted to believe it was the former. “What have you been doing?”

“The usual—just baking,” Red says. “But Shadow responded to a think. So, Vio can probably rule out any sort of damage to vocal chords or something.”

“I thought he already kind of ruled that out,” Blue says. He kisses one of his cheeks.

“Well, now he can definitely rule that out!”

“Mm...” Blue kisses his ear. “Can you spare a sec’ so I can talk to you?”

Red nods eagerly and Blue carries him off.

Shadow rises and approaches the counter. He doesn’t know what is on the plate, but he’s sure it’s good. About half of it is gone by the time Red comes back—Red is overjoyed about it.

He’s back behind a chair again—the front door opened and Shadow’s instinct was to dive for cover. Every time he does that, the corner he’s in gets a little darker—which is probably why it can be easy to find him if you’re searching. The corners in the house are never that dark.

But whoever it is doesn’t seem to look for him. Just places something down on a table and does something, Shadow’s not looking, but for a minute, he thinks it’s Blue, because of how heavy the footsteps sound. (Blue isn’t even that heavy, he just walks heavy, he stomps everywhere, even if he’s not angry. It’s just the way he walks.)

He looks—it’s not Blue, but he kind of wishes it was.

The Links’ father is staring directly at him. “Is that...you, Shadow Link, or did Red find another stray cat?”

He doesn’t answer—he has been avoiding this conversation for a long time. He has also been avoiding eye contact and any sight of the man. 

He doesn’t move, even though he probably knows that is Shadow. “I understand you like the dark and all, but is there another reason for why you duck behind anything that can act as cover and hide in the dark?”

_It feels safe._ Ever since he’s gotten back, a voice in the back of his head tells him that it’s just a matter of time before someone tries to slay him like the demon he is—if anyone has a right to killing him, it’s probably the heroes’ father. After what he did, he should still be angry. Merely acknowledging his existence should fill him with rage. He still doesn’t answer—he’s certain whatever he says will be the wrong thing. An apology can’t fix this. Though he thinks a part of does want to apologize—but it’s useless. It’s useless.

He keeps talking, but his expression doesn’t change and he doesn’t move. “I haven’t heard you say a word,” he says. “Since that day in the castle. You aren’t mute, are you? ...Though, if you were mute, you wouldn’t be answer that question.”

Shadow wonders if he can run away.

He continues. “Vio told me everything he knew about you,” he says and Shadow freezes, because of course Vio did, everything that happened between them meant nothing—but the Links’ father says his words as if Vio had said them like they meant the world. “He didn’t make it seem like you’re mute.”

“I’m not mute,” he says. He thinks speaking might make the conversation end faster. “...But ever since I’ve been brought back, I’ve been like, half-deaf. My hearing shouldn’t be nearly this bad.”

He nods. “Vio mentioned that bringing you back would likely have...side effects.” He doesn’t linger on the topic. “I...Still struggle to understand...what he did.” _What he did_ could be referring to anything. “But he asked me to give you a chance.”

He has to ask. “What did he say about me?”

He pauses—goddesses, he’s tall. Or is Shadow just short? Did he come back half-deaf and short? “...Lots of things. Like, that you had a pet dragon. And that you liked to steal his hat and give him yours instead. He liked you an awful lot.”

“No, he didn’t.” Shadow crosses his arms.

He sighs—Shadow wishes he knew his name, but he doesn’t. And he doesn’t want to ask. He wants Vio. “When Vio started talking about you, Shadow Link, I knew immediately that I wouldn’t ever be able to look at you as another son. However, Vio convinced me to give you a chance. He thinks you’re something great. ...I’d be willing to try to look at you as a son-in-law, if you quit hiding behind furniture whenever you think you see me.”

He poked his head out of his hiding spot. “...This is probably going to sound stupid, but what’s a son-in-law?”

“A son-in-law,” he starts, taking a step closer—kind of like Shadow’s some wild animal, but Shadow can’t tell if the approach is more like a wild animal that might attack or a wild animal that might run away. Ever since coming back, he had found barely any of his powers were working. He had no chance of being able to successfully attack someone—he could hide pretty easily though. His body faded into any darkness. It was relaxing, he thought. “Is...It means Vio _really_ likes you, and he wants to make you a part of the family.”

“I don’t care how much he likes me,” but it’s a lie. He does care, he wants Vio to like him. He wants to read with him, to smell his hair, to feel his touch to be close.

He just smiles like he’s seen right through him.

Vio spends the entire night out of his room, as if to make up for spending the morning in his room. Red tells him about how he spoke, Green tells him Shadow seems awfully fond of his corner. Their father urges him to talk to him.

Vio does try to talk to him that night, but Shadow’s still thinking.

The next morning, Vio’s in the same chair as always, reading patiently. Shadow is not in the corner. He rounds the corner and exists the hallway and stands in front of him.

Vio looks at him. “This is new.”

“I don’t hate your guts,” Shadow tells him. “You know I don’t.”

The look in Vio’s eyes soften. “I know you’re angry.”

“I _am angry!”_ He responds. “...I just don’t get it. I don’t get anything.”

Vio closes his book and rests it on the arm chair. “I want to talk,” he says.

“I want to too, but...every time I try, the words get all...tangled. And they get stuck in my throat. And I can’t say anything I want to, anything I mean. I don’t hate your guts, but I _want to._...I don’t want to love you like this anymore, because I know you don’t feel the same.”

Vio rushes forward, cupping his face. “That’s not true, Shadow.” His thumb strokes his cheek. “I do, I do love you, I just...” He sighs. “This is new to me. And...I’ve forgiven you, for everything, even the things that hsouldn’t be up to me to forgive you for, and...I worry Hyrule will be hostile towards you. We are okay with you, I told Erune and Zelda that you’re back, and they’re both willing to try to meet you, to give you a chance and see if you’ve changed, but...Back then, I wasn’t entirely sure if I wanted you to change. A part of me liked you the way you were...” Shadow leans into the contact, accepts the praise. “You were so eager to please me. You always wanted to show off and brag around me, you were just always thrilled to be around me. It was nice, and you were relatively intelligent, and very attractive, and so, so loyal...to me, at least, I mean...obviously not Ganon or Vaati...”

Just hearing their names send shivers down his spine. He leans closer to Vio, as if he can protect him from them.

“I loved you,” Vio says. He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. Shadow buries his face in his neck. “I loved you so much...I just knew I couldn’t...change you. And I wasn’t going to change myself for you.”

Shadow wraps his arms around him too, rests his chin on Vio’s shoulder. “I should have changed faster...Before I tried to kill you would have been nice.”

“Yeah,” Vio says. “But that doesn’t matter. I’m willing to forgive you. I basically already have. I just...want you to forgive me now. And now that you have changed, I don’t feel bad for forgiving you. I...I knew you were good, Shadow—you’ve just given me evidence.”

Shadow sighs and relaxes in his grasp. “I should probably apologize to your father,” he sighs. “For convincing him that his son was dead, and then nearly killing him, and then sending him to the Dark World which later resulted i him getting brainwashed in trying to kill you guys, thinking you were me because he still thought his son was dead and that you all killed him.”

“Yeah,” Vio says. “I...I think he’d appreciate an apology, but I told him some things, and I guess his paternal instinct has kind of kicked in, because now he kind of views you as an abandoned child, just like, a demonic one and he’s determined to help you.”

Shadow pulls away. “What’s a son-in-law?”

Vio pauses. “What?”

“He said, because of our relationship, he’d be willing to look at me as a son-in-law and give me a chance, but he wasn’t super clear on the meaning of son-in-law.”

“That’s a conversation for another time,” Vio says and pulls him closer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees three blurs of color.

Vio sees them too. “Were the three of you _watching?”_ He asks—he’s flustered, adorably so. His ace is slightly pink. He smells like tea leaves still.

Blue just says, “I blame Red.”

Red shrugs. “I accept the blame, it was my idea.” There’s a pause, he grins—Shadow realizes he’s holding Vio’s hand. “Are you guys gonna get _married_ now?”

Vio flushes. Shadow isn’t entirely sure if he should too.

For the most part, today, he doesn’t hide in the corner


End file.
